<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses Are Red by siriuslysimpingforremus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476512">Roses Are Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysimpingforremus/pseuds/siriuslysimpingforremus'>siriuslysimpingforremus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts, M/M, Magic AU, Marauders, Marauders at hogwarts, Marauders era, Valentine - Freeform, rose sale, wolfstar, wolfstar valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysimpingforremus/pseuds/siriuslysimpingforremus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose sale is held for Valentine's at Hogwarts and Remus Lupin gets a rose. But who could it be from? </p>
<p>A wolfstar valentine short story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses Are Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Monday before Valentine’s, and Remus Lupin was thoroughly annoyed. Though it was barely noon, he would already call this day the worst of the month. Well, if he ignored the full moon, that was. It had all started when he had gone into the shower to find his shampoo bottle empty. Now, he knew who was to blame for this (‘your shampoo smells nice and flowery, Moony. My hair needs some extra shine every once in a while’), and he couldn’t pretend to hate the idea of Sirius using his shampoo. However, this meant that his hair would be particularly fluffy that day, and he knew he was going to look ridiculous. <em>Great</em>.</p>
<p>Secondly, this morning Sirius had decided to throw his hair up in a bun, and put on some eyeliner. Now, as you can imagine, days like that were never easy for Remus, who had been pining after Sirius for god knows how long.</p>
<p>And to finish it off, Remus had been paired with Severus Snape, of all people, in potions class. The greasy haired git had glared at him practically the whole time, giving him orders that were impossible to follow. Remus had dealt with it quite calmly though, and had managed to not shove any Bicorn Horn up his abnormally large nose, which he was fairly proud of.</p>
<p>Now, all Remus wanted to do was have lunch. He was just walking to the dining hall with his friends when he heard someone gasp loudly beside him. As he looked to his side he saw that it was James, who was gaping at something across the hall.</p>
<p>‘She’s got her hair down today,’ he whispered loudly to his friends. Remus looked across the hall and found Lily Evans standing in the entrance, talking to Dorcas. ‘I won’t be able to focus on anything when she has her hair down!’ James whined pathetically, earning a pat on the shoulder from Sirius. <em>Well, at least I won’t be the only one suffering at the hands of chosen hairstyles today</em>, Remus thought to himself. He glanced at Sirius then, who still had a messy bun hanging loosely at the nape of his neck. A few strands had escaped it and were framing his face nicely. Though Remus wasn’t sure if they had actually escaped or if Sirius had pulled them out intentionally, knowing how good he looked. He realised he had been staring a little too long when Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat and looked away, ‘right, well let’s sit down. I’m starving.’</p>
<p>James shook his head at this, ‘no, I need to talk to Evans. Padfoot, come with me, for moral support.’ James took Sirius’ arm and started pulling him with him even before he answered. Sirius looked back at Remus, ‘sorry Moons. Duty calls. He’ll definitely need that moral support.’ Before Remus could answer they had disappeared in the crowd of other students, and Remus was being pushed towards the table by Peter, who clearly had no intentions of waiting for his lunch.</p>
<p>He had barely had his first bite when he got the weird sense that he had forgotten something. He rummaged through his bag to see if anything was missing and found that his potions book wasn’t there. He groaned loudly and dropped his head down on the table. He knew he was being a bit dramatic, but he was just <em>so</em> done with this day.</p>
<p>‘Pete, I need to go back to the dungeons, I forgot my book,’ he said, shoving some toast into his mouth before taking off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was just so typical, Remus thought as he walked towards the dungeons. Of course he would forget his potions book and have to go back to fetch it when he had <em>just</em> started his lunch. He glared at a first year who bumped into him, but had the decency to feel at least a little bit bad about it a few seconds later. However, when he bumped his shoulder harshly into Malfoys’ not moments later, he was feeling less remorseful. He was very grateful for McGonagall’s presence in the hallway at the time, though he could tell by the look on Malfoy’s face that he would pay for it later anyways.  </p>
<p>He hummed a response to Slughorn’s greeting as he entered the Potions classroom. He was not in the mood to have polite small talk. Slughorn merely stared at him as he retrieved his book from the table and waved a small goodbye, before taking off again. He stormed off towards the dining hall, but stopped in his tracks when he saw something in the corner of the hallway that led to the Great Hall. <em>You’ve got to be kidding me</em>, Remus thought. Before him stood an overly decorated rose stand. Red heart balloons surrounded it and various colours of roses decorated the window. There were no real roses though, and Remus guessed that those were being bought right now, brought on another day. <em>Valentine’s Day.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the thought of spending Valentine’s day single and pining after Sirius for yet <em>another</em> year wasn’t enough to make Remus want to throw up in his mouth, the line in front of the stand would have done it. Were there really that many people who thought the epitome of a romantic gesture was buying a cheap rose at a Valentine’s stand? That <em>that</em> was the way to get someone to like y-.</p>
<p>‘Moony!’ James’ voice cut off his thoughts. He turned around to see James and Sirius standing somewhere at the front of the line. He rolled his eyes. <em>Of course.</em></p>
<p>‘How do you like his new hair?’ Sirius asked, grinning. He gestured towards the suddenly bright blue mop of hair on top of James’ head.</p>
<p>‘Love it,’ Remus grinned back, feeling his bad mood slip away a little as he looked at the amused smile on Sirius’ face, ‘so I take it talking to Lily didn’t go great?’</p>
<p>James shook his head sadly at this. ‘Unfortunately not. But I have thought of the perfect way to win her heart.’ He gestured towards the stand.</p>
<p>‘Ah right. Well, I’m sure after all these years a cheap rose will win her over.’</p>
<p>‘I will ignore your sarcastic tone of voice Moony,’ James said, ‘in my defence, it was actually Padfoot’s idea. He is going to buy a rose for- ’ James was promptly cut off by a kick to the shins by Sirius. ‘-a lovely… <em>girl</em>,’ he stuttered, looking towards Sirius like he knew he was about to get murdered. Sirius simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at his best friend. Remus’ smile slid of his face again. Of course Sirius would be buying a rose for one of his stupid girlfriends.</p>
<p>‘Oh…’ was all he could manage to say, ‘who is this girl then Padfoot?’ Remus asked then, looking at Sirius, who immediately turned his head in the other direction. He shuffled awkwardly, which was unlike him, before answering, ‘oh… well, it’s not really, I mean… I can’t talk about it.’</p>
<p>Okay, well. Remus would be lying if he said that didn’t sting. Not only did Sirius have <em>another</em> crush that <em>wasn’t</em> Remus, he also didn’t want to talk to him about it. Not for the first time since being friends with James and Sirius, Remus felt left out. James and Sirius at least looked to feel bad about it when they saw the change if expression on Remus’ face.</p>
<p>‘Look, Moony, it’s just-’ Sirius tried, but Remus interrupted him.</p>
<p>‘It’s fine, Padfoot. I’m just… I’m going to go to lunch now. See you,’ he turned on his heel and walked away from the duo as fast as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus was already absentmindedly prodding his third comfort brownie with his fork when Sirius and James sat down at the table. Sirius was looking at Remus curiously, if not a little too intently for his liking. James was filling Peter in on his next plan to ‘’get Lily Evans hand in marriage’’, but Sirius still hadn’t looked away from Remus. Remus knew he must look a little annoyed, but he hoped Sirius would leave it alone. James cleared his throat loudly and elbowed Sirius in the arm. He was shocked out of his daze then, quickly looking away from Remus. James started talking about the roses again, and Remus could swear he saw Sirius blush at the mention of ‘’the rose plan’’, as James had called it.</p>
<p><em>Merlin</em>, he thought to himself, <em>he must really like this girl. </em></p>
<p>
  


  <strong>Valentine’s Day</strong>
</p>
<p>Popular to contrary belief, Sirius Black was not an unobservant person. He had always been fairly good at reading people, noticing the small changes in expressions in people’s faces when someone said something they didn’t like. The changes in body language and small gestures people didn’t even know they were making. However, there had always been one person that was harder to read. Someone who tried harder to make sure nobody knew what he was feeling. Even with him though, Sirius had gotten better at reading the small changes in his moods<em>. Remus Lupin</em>. Sirius knew that when Remus rolled his eyes he wasn’t actually annoyed, but when he sighed deeply while doing it or wiped a hand over his face he usually <em>was</em> annoyed. He knew that Remus had different smiles for different people. A big grin for James when he said something funny, or just a small smile combined with a shake of his head when he thought James was being stupid. The soft, comfortable smile he gave Lily Evans when they were talking about some book they both read. To be completely honest, Sirius liked this smile least, but just because it made him jealous, not that he would ever admit that. And lastly, the small smiles he would give Sirius when other people weren’t looking. The chuckles when Sirius had said something ridiculous. Those were, of course, Sirius’ favourite Remus smiles. The smiles that were just for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Sirius though, Remus hadn’t been doing a whole lot of smiling the past week. And Sirius was definitely not the only one who noticed this time. The entirety of Gryffindor had taken a hit at the boys recent mood change. He glared at people in passing, slammed doors and was just generally speaking not his usual calm self. Sirius would be lying if he said he didn’t find it a little amusing. He found that he quite liked grumpy Remus. In all truth, he had had to excuse himself to the bathroom a couple of times when Remus had yelled at him. This was mostly the fault of his brain imagining scandalous scenarios involving angry Remus pushing him against the wall and –</p>
<p>‘Padfoot,’ Sirius suddenly heard James say. Only then he noticed that Prongs had been aggressively snapping his fingers in his face for a few seconds now. His eyes snapped up from where they had been looking at Remus, who was reading a book across the common room.</p>
<p>‘Oi, did you even listen to anything I just said?’ James asked. Sirius shrugged vaguely in response. James sighed and gestured towards Remus, ‘just go and lay on his lap while he reads his book like you do <em>suspiciously</em> often anyways and you can both pretend to not like each other for another hour.’</p>
<p>‘I knew you’d understand,’ Sirius grinned, ruffling James’ hair before getting up and walking over to the couch Remus was sitting on. He dramatically flung himself on top of Remus, so he was laying fully on top of him, his face only inches away from Remus’. He smiled at him, ‘what are you reading Moony?’</p>
<p>‘Well I <em>was</em> reading ‘’pride and prejudice’’ but this mutt decided to jump on me and now I can’t see the page anymore,’ he grumbled before pushing Sirius’ shoulder so that he rolled off him. Sirius, who was now lying next to Remus, moved so that his head was on Remus arm but he could hold his book with his arms around Sirius’ head. ‘Now you can read it, right?’ he said softly, shifting a little more.</p>
<p>‘Sort of,’ Remus sighed, not looking up from the pages of his book. Sirius laughed a little at Remus slightly annoyed expression. He knew Remus wasn’t actually annoyed, though. He could see the amusement in his eyes.</p>
<p>‘What?’</p>
<p>‘Nothing. You’ve just been a little grumpy lately,’ Sirius said, playing with the sleeve of Remus jumper, a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>‘Sorry,’ Remus mumbled softly, looking at Sirius now.</p>
<p>‘It’s okay. You’re kind of cute when you’re grumpy.’</p>
<p>He saw Remus promptly look back at his book, a blush creeping up his neck. Sirius smiled and closed his eyes, ready to drift off for a while.</p>
<p> 

</p><p>The next day at dinner, Remus saw a few students handing out roses at the Ravenclaw table. <em>Great, that was happening then,</em> he thought, focusing back on his dinner. He saw that James was now looking at Lily intently, most likely waiting for her rose to be delivered, wanting to see her reaction. Mary MacDonald’s, who had volunteered to help with the rose sale, was walking up to the Gryffindor table now. She walked towards Lily, who looked like she had been expecting this. She took the rose and thanked Mary before reading the card.</p>
<p>‘Nice try Potter,’ she snorted at the card, on which James had probably written a bad pickup line. Remus could swear he saw a small smile on her lips though, and knew he would have to tease her for it later.</p>
<p>Mary gave roses to a few more people who were sitting at the table, eventually walking over to the marauders. As expected Sirius and James got a few roses each. Sirius put the roses down next to him on the table, not even bothering to read the cards. Remus could see the faces of a few girls who had been watching Sirius drop and couldn’t help but feel bad for them. However, Mary had suddenly started walking in his direction, and the only person he had time to feel bad for was himself.  </p>
<p>‘And this one is for you Remus,’ she winked at him as she handed him the last one of the roses. Remus was ready to protest and hand it back to her, but she had already started walking away.</p>
<p>‘They grow up so fast,’ James fake wheeped to Peter, gesturing towards Remus. Remus ignored him and opened his card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Remus, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love your smile. I’d like to kiss it off.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, P. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he looked back to his friends he saw Sirius and James looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>‘What does it say?’ asked James. Remus coughed awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat up. He turned the note over in his hands. <em>P? Who was P? </em></p>
<p>‘Eh, nothing. I should…. go.’ He said before getting up and going up to their dormitory early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours after the other marauders had gone to bed Remus heard the floorboards creak. He quickly closed his eyes as he realised footsteps were approaching his bed.</p>
<p>‘I know you’re not asleep Moony,’ Sirius whispered, after pulling the curtains to the side and getting into his bed. Remus felt the mattress dip under Sirius’ weight, making him roll in Sirius direction slightly. <em>Why, why, why</em>, was all Remus could think. He looked at Sirius now, who looked perfectly comfortable in Remus’ bed.</p>
<p>‘So, why are you still up?’</p>
<p>Remus sighed. ‘I’ve just been thinking about the rose. Thinking about who send it to me.’</p>
<p>‘I can’t believe you only got one. Anyone with eyes at Hogwarts should’ve send you one.’ Remus snorted at this.</p>
<p>‘If we’re going by that logic then your five roses don’t cut it either.’</p>
<p>‘Are you calling me pretty Remus?’ Sirius grinned, turning to lay on his side to face Remus. He rolled his eyes, ‘yes, Sirius you’re very pretty. You know that.’</p>
<p>‘Well I think you’re very pretty too, Remus,’ Sirius, who was suddenly <em>very</em> close, whispered, brushing a strand of Remus’ curls behind his ear. Remus heart was beating faster now. He <em>knew</em> he was blushing but he couldn’t help it when Sirius was just <em>so</em> <em>close</em>. All he could do was smile back at the other boy.</p>
<p>‘I love your smile,’ Sirius whispered now. Remus’ eyes widened as he looked back at Sirius.</p>
<p>‘You? What did you just say?’ Remus asked, gaping at Sirius.</p>
<p>Sirius just nodded, bringing his hand up to Remus’ jaw, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone.</p>
<p>‘You like my smile… and you…’ Remus whispered now, making it sound like a question. Sirius nodded again and pulled Remus in, finally meeting his lips in a long awaited kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I’d like to kiss it off. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it :)<br/>I had a lot of fun writing grumpy Remus, haha. </p>
<p>Credits for the idea go to my sister.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>